How Do You Love Me? Draco Malfoy love story
by Little Miss Amy
Summary: Lily Potter is the younger sister of Harry Potter. She enters her 4th year at Hogwarts girlfriend of Ron Weasley and hoping to pick up the courage to get on a broomstick after a accident last year. Lily will also have to face shocking secrets and her feelings towards Draco Malfoy


It's Monday, and today Harry, my twin brother and I are going to the Weasley's, something about a quidditch match. Not my thing but hey if I can get away from the Dursley's I will do anything. I packed the last of my clothes and Harry and I evaporated to the Weasley's house. "Damn I hate doing that." I say to Harry.

"You always complain, it does get annoying. Oh before we go in..." he stops me from walking and smiles.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Please don't flirt with Ron, it like embarrasses me." Holy cow! Is it that obvious?

"I do not flirt with Ron." I protest, but he isn't having any of it. He can read me like a book.

"Whatever you say sis, whatever you say." He walks ahead to the house, I do like Ron a little, but he is Harry's best friend and I think it would be so odd if I tried anything with him. I shake my head and walk in the house.

"Hello darling." Mrs Weasley rushes up and gives me a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You to, it's really good to be out of the Dursley's." She gives me a sympathetic look.

"Well maybe it wouldn't hurt if you guys stayed with us during the holidays." she is always so generous and I really wish I had a mum like her, but I don't.

"Thank you, umm where are the boys?" I ask.

"In Ron's room, but Ginny wants to see you." I nod.

"Alright, I take it she is in her room?" She takes my bags off me and I head upstairs to see Ginny. I knock on her door and poke my head it. "Hey Ginny." She looks up and smiles.

"Hey." She gets up and walks over to me. "I've missed you so much."

"Aw Ginny I've missed you to." I give her a hug and we sit down on her bed. "So any gossip I should know?"

"Not that I know of to be honest." I love Ginny she is my best friend, as is Hermione.

"So are you looking forward to Hogwarts this year." She nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah I can't wait, I think this year will be amazing. I have a good feeling about this." I roll my eyes, I know something will go wrong.

"Oh please, I think it's impossible to have a quiet year at Hogwarts. Something has happened every year, so why should this one be different." I know I'm right and so does she, but she is too proud to say so.

"I think you're wrong this time Hun." She nudges my arm and laughs. "But I think that's going to change."

"Okay, whatever you say." I giggle a bit. "So you excited for this world cup?" I ask.

"Yeah I guess so, I mean we will all be together again. But I'm not a fan of quidditch, I don't even like it at school." I know what she means, I used to play it, but I got hurt my third year and it put me off ever flying a broom stick again.

"Yeah I guess it sucks." I say, but I do miss it sometimes.

"But the difference is... the guys who play are really hot." True that.

"Hell yeah, oh my god Victor Crum is like totes gorgeous." We giggle a bit then Mrs Weasley comes in.

"Hi girls, what's all the giggling about?" She asks.

"Hot quidditch players." I say, and she just smiles.

"Right, anyway dinner is ready and the twins want to see you Lily." I nod and jump off the bed. I haven't seen the twins in such a long time. I run downstairs to see Fred and George sat down.

"Hey guys." I say jumping on Fred's lap.

"Hey Lily." He gives me a hug, before George jumps on me.

"It's good to see you pranking buddy." The boys and I have played pranks before and it's fun to be part of their ways, sometimes. We have gotten into trouble in the past, but it's worth it.

"Please get off me George." He jumps off pulling me with him. "Ouch."

"Sorry Lily." He pulls me up and hugs me. "Nice to see you."

"You to, now any pranks in mind?" I whisper to him.

"Maybe one." I knew that look, he has something planned. "When Ron comes down and steps on that wire a massive spider will appear in front of him." oh god, Ron really hates spiders.

"I love it." We hear Ron bouncing down the stairs, we wait to see if he steps on it. He does and sure enough a spider appeared.

"SPIDER!" Ron yelled and no word of a lie his hair stood up on his head and he screamed like a little girl. Fred, George and I were laughing so hard we couldn't stand. Soon after the spider disappeared Ron calmed down. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Oh Ron, you should really watch where your standing." I say and he looks down and blushes, oh my god, that's the cutest thing I have ever see n.

"Right, come on Harry." He walks away, does he like me? I really really hope so.

"Lily?" Fred taps my shoulder, I must have been day dreaming.

"Yeah?" I turn around to see the twins standing with arms folded.

"We sensed a little spark, do you like our brother?" they walk closer, oh they know me all too well.

"I do a little, but it doesn't matter I doubt he feels the same." George gives me a little hug.

"And how do you know that? Maybe you could ask him, when we are at the world cup." He made sense, surprisingly. But I have never taken advice from the twins since the last time, yeah let's not talk about that.

"Maybe I will, and maybe I won't. We will just have to see what happens at Hogwarts this year."


End file.
